Chuck Versus The Big Choice
by jlynch
Summary: After Sarah rescues Chuck from the Belgian all he can remember is his love for Sarah.How will this setback effect his life? AU inspired by episode 409
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Versus The Big Choice

Sarah kicked the door down, automatically ignoring the Belgian whom she'd searched for the past several days. She knocked him out with one blow as her eyes scanned the dark room for _him. _Then her wandering gaze stopped. There he was, with beads of sweat running down his forehead; restrained in a lab chair with menacing red lights on top of his head. His brown curls were matted to his forehead, his skin pale. Sarah felt her entire body freeze. Then a faint whimper of his name escaped her lips.

"Chuck!"

Not a moment passed and Sarah quickly sprinted towards him, plucking the small red lights off his head and then ripping away the restraints which held his arms to the char. Automatically, her hands curled around his cheeks, caressing his face, checking to see if he was even alive.

"Chuck, I'm here," she whispered, feeling hot tears rushing from her eyes. She stared at him, listening intently for some sort of response. His breathing was very faint, but rapid like he was suffering from an asthma attack. Chuck was alive, but neither said nor showed any indication that he had heard her at all. Sarah bit her lip as the seconds dwindled by. She pressed her forehead against his; felt how cold he was and choked back a sob.

She was consciously thinking about the wonderful life she had with Chuck and how she took it for granted until now. She never had been completely truthful with him, even when Chuck was a hundred percent open with her. Sarah could only admit being half as honest as he was. It made her feel sick with guilt. Chuck had gone on a suicide mission with no way to protect himself. He got himself kidnapped because she wasn't there to save him. On top of that, he had the nerve to think she did not love him without the Intersect, when in reality, she could care less. All she wanted was Chuck Bartowski, regular guy or otherwise. Now it was too late to tell him that it seemed. She never told him the utter truth…

"Chuck, please, come on _I need you!"_

Sarah pleaded and could barely hear herself speak. There was too much running through her mind. She thought of Chuck, of how much she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him, and how she'd do _anything _bring him back. Her stomach was doing back flips. Chuck promised he would never break her heart again. Not one more time, not after Prague.

But why was this happening to her?

Even though she was trained to never let her emotions get the better of her because it was a sign of weakness, Sarah couldn't stop crying. She forgot about the consequences of looking weak. For Chuck, she was willing to give up anything, including her career.

_Don't do this to me, Chuck. You can't,_ She mentally begged.

She clutched onto his face a bit firmer, trying to wake him up from his comatose state. She suddenly felt Morgan's hand on her shoulder, but she tried to shrug him off.

"Tell him what you told me," he said unto her. "He'll hear that, trust me. Don't be Sarah Walker the spy, be Sarah Walker the girlfriend."

Morgan knew if Sarah just told Chuck the truth, it would wake him up. If not, then nothing would. Sarah nodded and swallowed back more tears but it was no use.

"Chuck, I love you," she said. "Please wake up…I have so much that I want to tell you."

Like the fact that she was done with shielding her feelings about him. She was ready for commitment, for the walls to fall down permanently.

Her voice cracked as she continued: "I found your proposal plan... Chuck, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't care if you have the Intersect or not. Without you, I'm nobody... I'm nothing but a spy. Come back to me, Chuck…"

There was silence and then, "I want to marry you."

Sarah sat back, smiling in spite of everything. She finally said it. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to be with Chuck forever. She was ready. Her lips crashed against his. They were cold, but she hoped that she could bring him back from his deep slumber. She prayed that he'd open his eyes and look at her just one more time. What she needed was a miracle, a fairytale-ending.

She desperately wanted to live happily ever after.

Exhaling slowly, Sarah opened her eyes and hoped for the best. She was greeted by a pair of loving brown eyes staring back at her. Before she could react, he was already kissing her back. They parted seconds later. Sarah was crying with relief, and Chuck was smiling, but each for different reasons.

Chuck shifted in his chair, wanting to get up but exhaustion wouldn't let him. His mind was hazy, but the beautiful woman in front of him was able to clear his conscience completely. His gaze shifted from her briefly to find two others standing in the room. The first man was short with a beard, while the other was tall and bulky. They both stared at Chuck with the same relieved expression. Chuck blinked, wondering why they were so happy. He didn't even know who they were…

Chuck gave them a puzzled look, "Sarah, where are we and who are they?"

"Chuck, its Morgan and Casey," She explained like it was obvious. "Don't you remember?" He must've been playing a horrible joke on them.

He shook his head, leaning closer to her. He replied, "I've never seen them before in my entire life till now."

Sarah's breathing hitched. He couldn't remember. His memory must've been damaged somehow…oh my god no. But she kept her cool and tried to stay optimistic.

"It's ok, Chuck. You've been through a lot. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember them soon enough." She gave him a giant hug and they held each other for a few minutes. Then she gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips, taking his hand into hers. She held him tight; convincing all of his worries to fade away.

She looked straight into his face and explained: "Chuck, you were captured by a terrorist named the Belgian. You were tortured and they tried to get the Intersect out of your head."

Chuck's reaction changed into a deeper confusion. His brows furrowed asking, "What's the Intersect?"

Team Bartowski stared at him, their eyes wide as they became immediately speechless. Oh, no.


	2. From Russia With Love

Chapter Two From Russia With Love

During the entire portion of the plane ride back home, Team Bartowski all were keeping themselves preoccupied by engaging in different pastimes. Casey was staring out of the window, absentmindedly watching as the clouds raced by as well as the land far below them. Beside him, Morgan was sitting with both hands gripping each arm rest; eyes wide open, scared of death to fall asleep. A few seats ahead of them, Chuck and Sarah sat. Chuck was listening intently as his girlfriend—and supposedly badass superspy—began to tell him about his life.

"So, you're really telling me that I'm an actual spy?" He summarized, his voice catering to his utter disbelief.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I wish that this was just a horrible joke, but I swear you are a fully-fledged spy to the CIA," she explained softly. It was difficult to stay calm in front of Chuck while discussing all of the things he could never remember; all she wanted to do was find some place to hide, and cry herself to sleep.

Chuck contemplated this for a short while. Sarah waited for him to finally respond, "Ok, I can sort of believe that I was a spy for the past three years. But why would I subject myself to all of that? I mean its dangerous right? I could've died?" he asked confusedly.

"You chose to become a spy to protect everyone you care about," Sarah replied with a smile. "Including me," and she planted a small kiss on his forehead. She had to instill in him how proud she truly was.

Chuck accepted the loving gesture, but was still perplexed. He asked, "I understand the spy-thing now, but what about this uh…Intersect? Why do I have it and you don't?"

Sarah took a deep breath. Well, she was going have to explain this sooner or later. "It all started when your old roommate from Stanford (Chuck's eyes widened at the mention of the prestigious college) Bryce Larkin, broke into the Intersect Containment Center so he could destroy it before it got into the wrong hands. But first, he downloaded all of the information and sent it to you."

Sarah tested Chuck's reaction: he had the most confused face she had ever seen. "Why did he send it to me of all people?" He inquired.

She shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. Bryce thought he could've trusted you. You're a good person, Chuck. You were innocent and I think Bryce knew that nothing bad could have come from giving the Intersect to you."

There was a long pause. Chuck was trying hard to put the pieces together. Biting on his lip, he continued with the questioning: "The Intersect is in my brain right? Which means I can "flash" on people, or objects, that cause me to learn skills and intelligence about stuff?"

Feeling suddenly very exhausted, Sarah only nodded. She said then purely as an afterthought, "There's one more thing I forgot to tell you. Several months ago, you found information regarding your mother. She was a spy for the CIA. But you dug deeper and…she was linked a man named Alexei Volkoff. He runs an international arm dealing company—Volkoff Industries."

Chuck blinked. _My mom's a bad guy?_ He kept this remark to himself. For the rest of the flight back to California, he remained quiet. He tried to figure out the remaining pieces to his broken life, while Sarah was battling to keep her emotions at bay.

* * *

The plane touched down in LAX early the next morning.

Chuck and Sarah drove her black Porsche from the airport, back to their home. Neither of them spoke. Their minds were too busy trying to assimilate to the current situation they found themselves in: Chuck was trying to define what "home" meant to him, and Sarah was trying to figure out how she was going to explain this mess to Ellie.

They were a few blocks from arriving to Echo Park when Sarah turned her head, attempting her best smile. "Are you ready to go home, Chuck?"

"Home…" he repeated.

Sarah noticed the helplessness in his brown eyes. She placed a comforting hand on his leg, "Don't worry, everything will be ok," she told him.

The couple walked through the courtyard that leads to their apartment and Chuck found that he was simply enchanted by the entire complex. It was beautiful. A giant fountain rested in the center of it all; water trickled down into its basin where lily pads floated around lazily. A mysterious feeling rushed inside of him, and at the brief moment, Chuck swore there was a flicker of realization of where he was and who he was.

The faraway look in his countenance faded once Sarah grabbed his hand, holding it tightly to bring him back from his reverie. She opened the door and slowly escorted Chuck to the couch.

"Chuck please stay right here, I need call your sister and let her know of your situation." Sarah told him as she kissed his lips and then walked towards the kitchen. She took a quick glance at Chuck to make sure he was ok, then grabbed the phone off the side of counter and dialed Ellie's number.

"Ellie this is Sarah, we really need to talk. It's important…and about Chuck," explained Sarah. Guilt and disappointment washed over her as she spoke.

"Sarah, please tell me Chuck is ok? He's not…" Ellie asked desperately. Her voice was strained, thinking of the worst.

"Chuck's alive, don't worry." Sarah reassured her. "But he has been spying still, and thanks to me, something terrible happened and he's suffering from memory loss."

"What sort of memory loss?" Questioned Ellie, then she said rather harshly, "How could you let this happen, Sarah? Why didn't you stop him from spying?"

Sarah cringed. "I'm so sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean to let him get hurt, that was the last thing on my mind. Chuck had been captured by a known terrorist—the Belgian, and he almost had his entire mind wiped so that he'd just be a host for the Intersect…he could've lost his personality, all of his memories, everything that made Chuck who he was," she explained. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could also hear Ellie on the other line, trying not to succumb either. "I was able to track your brother down but once I succeeded, it was too late…"

There was a beat, and then. "Does he remember anything?"

Sarah replied: "Yes, he can remember me for some reason…but nothing else. I'm so sorry, Ellie."

"Sarah, please let me see him. I want to help in any way I can."

* * *

A half-in-hour later and Chuck found himself standing at his sister's front door. His mind was racing. He shifted nervously on his feet, dreading to reacquaint himself with someone who he should've remembered. It was his sister for god's sake. He should know her. But he didn't, as hard as he did try to, and sadness reigned through him.

Sarah knocked on the door. Chuck could see that she was as worried as he was. But before he had time to ask what was concerning her, the door flew wide open to reveal the older couple. The woman, who Chuck assumed was his sister, was gorgeous. She was tall with brown and hazel eyes; dressed head-to-toe in her famous blue scrubs. The man beside her was just as good-looking. He stood about the same height as Chuck, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was totally shirtless which made Chuck feel that much more uneasy.

He was taken back when the brunette came in for a bone-crushing hug. He felt a wetness spread on his shoulder, probably from his sister tying to hold back her tears. The parted soon thereafter, Chuck facing her with confusion on his eyes. He was trying to remember her name…Ellie was it?

"Hi, Ellie?" He greeted tentatively, sounding like a question.

"Chuck…" was all Ellie could say.

Sarah watched the exchanged in silence. Just then, her phone began to vibrate. She looked down and saw that someone had returned her text. She let out a relieved sigh, lifting her head up back to the awkward reunion.

"I'm so sorry Ellie, but we have to go," she said in a rush. "I think I know someone who can help Chuck, and hopefully figure out what happened to him."

Ellie and Devon nodded and allowed them to go. Sarah motioned Chuck back to the parking lot; he looked over his shoulder to see his sister sobbing into her husband's chest. Chuck felt a pang in his chest and all he could do was wave goodbye.

* * *

Sarah drove as fast as she could to their next destination: Doctor Dreyfus' house. She hoped with a slight chance that the CIA psychiatrist could look at Chuck and figure out what was wrong with him. She remembered that Dreyfus was assigned to Chuck when the Intersect was malfunctioning. She trusted the man as much as she possibly could. For the entire drive, Chuck just stared blankly at the landscape. He had no clue what was going on.

It was about midday when Sarah rang the doorbell.

"Hello Agent Walker, Chuck," The doctor nodded cordially. "I am glad to see the both of you, but sadly I have another important appointment I need to attend to." He indicated a big leather briefcase in his grip.

Sarah blocked the doctor from retreating. She stood her grounded and explained, "Doctor, I understand you need to go, but please make an exception."

Chuck watched the conversation unfold, thinking to himself: _Who is this doctor? He looks pretty creepy; I hope he doesn't us any needles or probing…_ The doctor for some reason made him feel anxious.

Doctor Dreyfus sighed, "Alright, Agent Walker, you have convinced me. I will give you my attention briefly, because I need to go as soon as possible."

He walked the two back inside of his house. The inside was cluttered; bookcases line the room along with other trinkets and expensive objects. Dreyfus led them into the living room where he stood there, cleaning his glasses.

"So what seems to be the problem this time?" asked the wise doctor.

"Chuck's suffering from memory loss," replied Sarah. "He was undergoing a lobotomy to erase everything but the Intersect but there were complications. I'm the only thing he can remember."

Dreyfus appeared momentarily interested by the news. He looked to Chuck, who seemed awfully quiet. The doctor knew that the younger man was anything but quiet, especially when nervous. There was something definitely wrong with the boy.

"Chuck, please follow me into my office," he began. Then he added, "Without Agent Walker."

Chuck gulped. "Sarah…" he pleaded.

"It's going to be ok, Chuck. I will be right here, waiting for you to come back."

With one last look at Sarah, Chuck resignedly followed the doctor to his office. Chuck felt a growing fear overwhelm him once they entered the room. He saw the desk, the large sofa, and it almost sparked his memory. Almost. He shook off the familiarity once Dreyfus stopped walking.

"What are we doing?" Chuck asked the doctor.

Dreyfus replied: "I am going to run some tests on your brain, Chuck."

"That's sure specific," Chuck said sarcastically.

"Take a seat," the doctor went on. He motioned to a steel chair. Chuck eyed it carefully before sitting down. He squirmed in the chair. Dreyfus then hooked him up to a machine, slipping a metal helmet over the younger man's brain.

He went on to explain: "Now Chuck, you may feel a slight tingle, but with each little shock, I will be able to see on this screen which part of your brain lights up." A 3D image of Chuck's brain was displayed on the monitor. The test then began, causing electricity to run through Chuck's head.

Chuck jolted in his seat, "These are _not _tingles! These actually hurt!"

The doctor said nothing to ease his discomfort. The testing continued for an hour. Once he was finished, Chuck was released back into the living room where Sarah was waiting patiently. She welcomed Chuck back with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Doctor Dreyfus returned minutes later, ready to share the results with the couple.

"From what I can tell, these tests read that your amnesia was caused by the Intersect. During the lobotomy, your memories were never fully erased, they were only repressed." The doctor paused to see their reactions. Sarah was pensive while Chuck just blinked. "What will happen now is that your subconscious will release your memories only when you are asleep, in the form of dreams."

"Dreams," Sarah repeated quietly. Chuck looked at her. "Not again…"

_Not again? _Chuck thought curiously.

"What I am also trying to figure out," the Doctor continued, "is that the Intersect is also somehow merging with your memories, Chuck, making them one."

No one understood exactly what that meant, or what consequences it would entail. Chuck and Sarah only traded glances with each other, not saying a single word to convey what dread they were feeling.

* * *

That night, Chuck screamed.

"Chuck wake up! You're having a nightmare again," yelled Sarah as she shook hi. She tried her best to wake him up for whatever is causing his restlessness.

"Sorry Sarah, I had a crazy dream. You were in love with an agent named Daniel Shaw and for some reason you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me." Chuck explained in a hurry. He wiped the sweat off his brow, still panting.

"It's ok," Sarah sighed. "Just remember it's only a dream. I will always be right next to you when you wake up." She leaned over and planted a kiss right on Chuck's lips. This simple touch calmed him and there was a faint trace of a smile lingering on his features.

All of a sudden the couple heard someone knocking against the bedroom window. Sarah leaped up from the bed and rushed across the room. She cautiously opened the curtains and found John Casey on the other side. His expression was serious.

"Beckman wants to see the team in Castle in five minutes. We need to figure out what to tell her about Chuck," he explained. His blue eyes surveyed the dark room, landing on the younger man still sitting in the bed, wrapped up in the sheets. Chuck stared back with bewilderment at first, and then followed by a tentative attempt at a wave. Casey grunted in response.

Sarah considered what Casey had told her. He was right. They needed to find a way to keep Chuck secure, and more importantly, safe. She noticed the exchange of glances between Casey and Chuck and then stepped away from the window and towards the bed. Chuck's hand dropped by his side and he gave her an expectant look. There was so much love in it that it made her guilt feel twice as heavy as before.

She began softly, "Chuck, we haven't decided what to do about your amnesia yet...so will you please follow my lead and just trust me?" There was a small hope that they could lie to Beckman long enough to get Chuck's memory back.

Chuck beamed, "Of course Sarah! I trust you with my life." He slid off the bed and started to clamber around for some clothes to wear. Sarah watched him as he tried to familiarize himself with his own room. He looked around for a moment before pausing, his face portrayed utter defeat. He looked to Sarah and asked sheepishly, "Where are my clothes?"

Sarah's eyes grew wet but she was able to stay composed. She couldn't allow Chuck to see her like this. Her weakness would scare him. It was paramount for Chuck to remain calm in spite all that was happening. After she showed him where all of clothes were, Sarah got dressed as well. A few minutes passed and then they were both ready. They abandoned the apartment and hopped in Sarah's black Porsche.

They drove to Castle in silence. Sarah concentrated on the road while Chuck watched the other cars speed bye; the city he's lived in for so many years now was only a figment of his forgotten past.

Five minutes later, Casey heard the pounding of footsteps descending down Castle's staircase. Sarah was leading Chuck through the underground base, her face unreadable while his was conveying a childlike innocence no one had witnessed since he first was thrust into the life of espionage.

"Took your time," Casey muttered sarcastically. He waited for them to approach the conference table and then flipped the monitor on, revealing a stern General Beckman.

"Team, I'm glad to see everything went well on Agent Bartowski's rescue mission." She focused solely on Chuck, who was fidgeting with nervousness. Who was this lady? "How are you, Chuck?"

"He's still recovering, but he'll be back to normal in no time." Sarah quickly answered before Chuck can open his mouth.

"Good," nodded the General. "We cannot afford any time for breaks; there is an urgent mission involving Volkoff to be dealt with. And we need the three of you specifically to handle it."

Sarah and Casey traded looks. Chuck, however, stared at the monitor with wide eyes.

"Ivan Kozlov is an informant hiding in Taldom Russia," the monitor displayed the man in question's photograph and dossier. "And I need you three to discreetly extract him from the hostile city" demanded the general.

"Understood, you have nothing to worry about" Sarah assured her. Casey grunted in agreement. Chuck said nothing.

Beckman then turned off the monitor leaving the team in silence.

* * *

The next day, the three spies plan landed in Taldom Russia. The trio left the plane, and hailed a taxi. They seated themselves accordingly.

"Вы говорите по-англиский?"_(Do you speak English) _grunted Casey as he tried to instruct the cab driver.

"Yes, I speak," responded the cab driver in fragmented English.

Satisfied, Casey explained to the driver: "We need to be at a hotel Salut, keep your eyes up in front." The driver did as he was told. Casey equipped himself with two pistols while Sarah did as well; Chuck held a tranq gun in his palm, looking at it nervously.

They arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later. It was dingy and beat-up, but Team Bartowski knew they had to stay under the radar and needed to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Chuck and Sarah took a room for themselves while Casey resided in the floor above them. But before they separated, the trio recited the plan once more, mostly out of Chuck's benefit.

Ok," Sarah began. "Chuck and I are going undercover as Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, and we are tasked to find the target. Casey, you are going to be our support. Got it?"

Casey nodded, not happy that he was regulated to doing tactical. Chuck on the other hand, he smiled. The thought of being married to Sarah (even as a cover) made him extremely happy. Sarah noticed the look on his face, returning the gesture as well. She kissed him.

"Keep it in your pants," Casey quipped. "We have a mission to complete."

* * *

**Somewhere in a Undisclosed Location**

Agent Frost walked into Volkoff's office. She saw that he was sitting in his chair and facing the window. He was busy studying the contents divulged in the manila folder.

"Frost, my dear I just heard some disturbing news," he said in his thick British accent. "Agent Carmichael is still alive…we tied him up and planted explosives all around him and yet he is still alive." He then burst out laughing; his chair swiveled to face Mary.

I'm as surprised as you are," she lied. Only she knew that she was the reason why her son had escaped unscathed.

"It was my fault," Volkoff said cheerily. "I underestimated him. Oh well, let's tidy things up. I want you to head to Taldom, Russia and take out Agent Carmichael and his entire team. Make sure you don't come back till there isn't a pulse in his body," he commanded.

Frost nodded. "Yes, sir, and trust me, I will not fail you."

Volkoff gave her an evil grin, and then waved her off. Mary Bartowski left the office, shaking her head with sadness outlining her features.

_Chuck, why couldn't you just stay away?_


	3. Meet Charles and Kate Carmicheal

Chapter three: Meet Charles and Kate Carmicheal

She quickly slipped out of her clothes and noticed Chuck got a little nervous. Chuck shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet while trying to avert his gaze. After a few seconds he realized that Sarah caught him looking causing his cheeks to become a bright red color.

Sarah enjoyed her boyfriend staring at her body but she knew there is a mission at hand. Sarah got finished dressing herself, she placed the earwig in her right ear and brushed her golden blonde hair over her ears

Sarah asked, "Casey are we secure?"

"Yes the line is clear, are you ready to go find Ivan," grunted Casey as he placed the sniper rifle on the bedroom window. Casey stared out the scope of the rifle hoping he could relieve his itchy trigger finger.

While Sarah placed a layer of smooth red lipstick over her sultry lips, Chuck stepped behind her and he slid his hands down her body getting her distracted from the mission

"Sarah I think we should get married," insisted Chuck as he slipped a sliver ring on her finger showing off the diamond.

"Maybe Chuck" Sarah smiled showing her happiness. "I can't wait!"

Chuck and Sarah then left the room with their holding their hands together and smiling at each other. Sarah pushed the down arrow button calling the elevator up; Sarah gave Chuck a quick peck on his lips while waiting.

"I love you," Chuck declared.

"Ok you two lovebirds we have a mission to focus on," interrupted Casey.

Once the elevator arrived the couple entered and they headed down to the  
lobby.

Once they reached the lobby, Chuck looked around and his eyes met a bald huge guy with a strong jaw line. He had scars all over the left side of his face.

All of a sudden Chuck saw flashes about him, he saw the bald guy using a double edged sword and killed two people at once. The next flash was the name Tom Novak in the middle and rogue CIA agent underneath. After the flash was done Chuck quickly became nervous and in his sheepish voice he said, "Sarah we have company."

"Relax Chuck we are just tourists, just don't stare we should be fine," Sarah declared.

"But Sarah he is a rogue agent," Chuck explained.

"OK Chuck I guess we should be formal and introduce ourselves", said Sarah as she walked up to Chuck and put her arms around his.

Chuck and Sarah slowly walked up to Tom and introduced themselves as the alias names.

"Hi, nice to meet you my name is Charles Carmichael and this is my wife Kate Carmichael, we here for pleasure if you know what mean" Said Chuck in a joking tone as he slapped the back of the agent's neck

As soon as Chuck touched the Russian, Tom grabbed a knife from out of his pocket and put it against Chuck's throat.

"Do that again and you won't be able to do anything with you sexy wife ever again." Threaten Tom as he glared at Chuck. Sarah looked at the Russian and she threw a quick jab into his stomach causing the knife to slip out of his hand. Before the sharp blade hit the floor, Sarah quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Tom.

"Hi honey didn't your mother ever teach you that is dangerous to play with knives "teased Sarah in an innocent tone. She switched the knife to the handle and shoved it right into Tom's forehead causing him to crash to the floor.

"Sarah, you have two more guys running towards your direction," grunted Casey over the earpiece. Casey quickly grabbed the sniper rifle from the bed and he set it up making sure he kept his sights on his team.

"I'm one of the best snipers but that doesn't mean, I always have to do recon," grunted Casey as he was getting tired of getting the short stick.

Chuck and Sarah ran out the hotel without looking back, Sarah quickly disposed of the two incoming guys by shooting them with her pistol. She shot one guy in the chest and then the other guy got shot in the head causing blood to splatter all over the Street. Chuck stared at the scene with extreme horror in his eyes. "I can't believe you just did that Sarah," said Chuck with disgust in his voice.

"I do whatever it takes to keep us alive," explained Sarah as she reloaded her pistol throwing the old clip away allowing it to hit the ground with a soft clang sound.

Once the way was clear the couple rushed through the darken alley way hoping they could avoid any more conflict they ran through crowds. After a couple minutes of running Chuck was out of breath.

"Sarah I can't do this anymore, I don't do how spies do all this running in the movies" yelled Chuck as he was struggling to breath

"I know Chuck just a little bit more I promise you can make it "said Sarah with a giant smile on her face .

"You two have three more coming from the side," yelled Casey as he moved the sniper rifle in the other window giving him a clear shot of the upcoming enemies heading towards Chuck and Sarah

before Chuck and Sarah could escape their way was blocked by a black van. The side doors flew open revealing Frost and four men equipped in black bullet proof armor and myriad weapons all aiming at Chuck and Sarah.

"Agent Carmichael comes with me," demanded frost as she took a step forward and aimed a small pistol at Chuck's chest.

Chuck stared at frost and he could feel like he should know who she is but he was drawing blanks. For some reason he felt like he could trust her, Chuck slowly walked closer to frost.

Sarah yelled, "Chuck no."

With Sarah's response Chuck froze in place and he felt conflicted he  
trusts Sarah with his life, but this woman felt familiar.

Tom walks out of the hotel and down the alley ending up right behind Sarah; he threw a punch towards Sarah.

Sarah quickly evaded the punch and counter attacked it with a kick in the nose.

"Attack the female agent and leave Agent Carmichael for me," demanded Frost.

Before Sarah could finish attacking Tom she got surrounded by four other armored guys. She knew she couldn't defeat them all. "Come on Casey" mumbled Sarah

Sarah did a quick foot stomp slamming her heel into one the guard's foot.

Sarah followed that move with an Axe kick sending the guy to stumble backwards

One of the other guards tackled Sarah to the ground and started punching her repeatedly.

"Sarah," whispered Chuck helplessly.

Sarah could feel each of the guy's punch hit her and cause damage but she knew she had to hold on she has to keep Chuck save.

Chuck felt a big gorilla hand grabbing his small chicken like neck and  
forcing him into the van with frost. Sarah saw what happen to Chuck and felt so helpless. Every punch that hit her got her closer and closer to losing consciousness. Her last supply of energy she slowly reached in her boot and grabbed a little knife and stabbed it into the man's fist.

"aghh you bitch," yelled out the man as he stumbled backwards trying to shrug off the pain he went to pick up Sarah but was quickly surprised as she jumped up and performed a jump kick in his chest.

Sarah didn't care about the pain she was feeling all she knew that was she had to save Chuck, she ran up to the man grabbed Chuck earlier. She punched his face he shrugged off the pain and laughed in her face as he stood in place allowing her to deliver blows after blows to him. Sarah tried every move she could think of with no success at all.

After about fifteen minutes of letting Sarah pound on him he got tired and decided to end this nuisance. The huge man pulled back his arm and with all his force he punched Sarah in her chest causing her to fly about a foot away and making her cough trying to catch her breath.

Next thing Sarah saw was the guy's boot being forced down onto her head causing her to loss consciousness and made her body go limp. The man picked up the knocked out Sarah Walker and threw her in the van with Chuck. Casey made it outside with just enough time to see Sarah being taken

Chuck curiously looked around inside the van hoping to flash on any other faces and of maybe he could get clue about this frost character. After about what felt like ten minutes Chuck gave up and felt the van stop. Frost opened the door and gave the unconscious blonde to a group of guys dressed in black suits.

"Take her to the dungeon Volkoff will be seeing her soon," instructed Frost as she then pointed her attention on her son.

Chuck gave those armored guys no resistance as they dragged Chuck out from the van. Chuck knew there was no way he could fight his way out  
it would have been pointless and he would be wasting his energy.

"Where are you taking me?" Chuck asked as his curiosity got the best of him.

"Shut up Carmichael or we will force you, "snapped frost as she turned around and stabbed a needle into Chuck sending chemicals through his body. In less than 30 seconds the drug activated causing Chuck to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry Chuck," whispered Frost as that was the last thing Chuck heard before he slipped into dream land.

* * *

Dream from Chuck versus seduction

Two years ago before Chuck was a spy, he was on a mission where he had use his seduction skills. Chuck was ordered to seduce the deadly black widow with the advice of special agent Roan Montgomery. Chuck is busy seducing her while Sarah stared and watched with sheer jealousy. Roan saw her stare and he knew that this Agent Walker has feelings for her asset. While Sarah was busy focusing on Chuck, Roan purposely spilled some of his martini all over the console messing up the video.

If you just admit I am right we could just move on" said Roan knowing that he is right about how she feels about her asset.

"Anything you perceived as me wanting him to think I like him", replied Sarah denying her feelings once again.

"I assure you I have no feeling for Chuck He is just an asset" Sarah said lying to everybody including her.

Chuck heard her say that he was just an asset to her and they don't have a future with each other. He quickly stared at the black widow and thought what the hell why not try.

"Roan what's the forth prong of seduction" quickly asked Chuck.

Two hours later

Chuck was handcuffed to a metal chair he was slumped in. He slowly woke up from his haze; he was in a large circular room. Chuck slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness.

One of the doors swung open allowing a guy to enter through the doorway. The mysterious man flipped on the lights dousing the room in a bright white light blinding Chuck for only a few seconds.

"You are probably still feeling the effects of the toxin my beloved frost gave you. It's just something to force you to be docile while you  
are here," volkoff cheerily said watching Carmichael's response.  
Volkoff walks up to Chuck shoving his face in front of Chucks.

"The first thing you will tell me is how you escaped the last time I saw you?" Volkoff ordered.

Chuck just stared at this man's response with wide open eyes. What could Chuck say he can't remember anything?

"I don't know," admitted Chuck hoping volkoff won't torture him.

"I guess I will have to force the answer out of you," volkoff declared as he left the room leaving Chuck in utter darkness.

* * *

Few minutes later, Volkoff opened another door engulfing the dark prison room to reveal Agent Sarah Walker. Sarah's hands were handcuffed behind her back and she had a thick layer of duct tape covering her mouth. Volkoff walked by this captive agent and he grabbed her by the cuffs and dragged her out into the light.

"Now Agent walker you are going to talk", demanded Volkoff as he threw Sarah against a metal chair in the middle of the room.

Sarah just stared at the crazed mad man with her cold eyes.

"Oh so feisty aren't you", teased Volkoff.

"Now I will give you two options, first one is you tell me everything and then I might let you live. The other option is you join Volkoff industries and become the ultimate spy you were born to be. So which is it?" Offered Volkoff as he ripped the tape off her lips allowing her to make her choice.

Sarah thought about the options and she quickly came to her senses "Ok I will become your spy."

"Oh good, I love happy endings", Volkoff cheered as he quickly uncuffed Sarah's hands.

"_I'm so sorry Chuck I need to do this"_ thought Sarah as she gave up everything she cared about.

This is all for you my love," whispered Sarah as she became her old cold self.

* * *

Back at Castle

"Colonel Casey, are you really telling me that in this simple mission, you failed to find Ivan, and two of the best agents have been captured," Beckman scowled.

"Yes sorry general but I think this entire operation was a setup, Volkoff was behind it completely", explained Casey.

"Colonel that is a huge accusation, I hope you have some kind of proof to back it up",

"Not yet General but I will soon, and I am trying to locate Agent Bartowski and agent walker", grunted Casey.

"Good but I think you need to acquire some help from the moron named Grimes," demanded Beckman.


End file.
